Taking Care of Him
by where the wind blows
Summary: Molly took care of Harry when his mother couldn't. Guess who took care of Fred? A very sweet story based on a letter I read. If you want to know what it was like for Fred afterwards this is it. Rated for one little swear. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I make no claims to any characters or general ideas. It all belongs to much more talented people (i.e. J.K. Rowling).**

**A/N: I saw this the other day and thought it was beautiful and just perfect so I thought I would write a story about it. It may not be something a lot of people will like but I thought I would give it a go.**

**Summary: Molly took care of Harry when his mother couldn't. Guess who took care of Fred? A very sweet story based on a letter I read. If you want to know what it was like for Fred afterwards this is it. **

******IMPORTANT NOTE! I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THIS LETTER! I SAW IT AS A POST ON TUMBLR! I HAVE NO CLAIMS TO IT! IF SAID PERSON WHO POSTED THIS IS IN ANYWAY ANGRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS SO PERFECT IT HAD TO BE WRITTEN ABOUT***** **

Dear Molly,

Watching over Fred as you have been watching over my Harry all these years.

Love,

Lily

Death. Some may call it a physical state. Others call it a gloomy figure. But most call it a place. One could call it heaven, but I suppose one could also call it hell. It is a land, world, universe, all wrapped into one. And there are pockets, areas where you go when you die and wait for the ones you love.

It is in one of these pockets that our story begins. We start in the middle of a much longer story. A story so long that the beginning does not begin with "Once upon a time" because at that point there was no time. But we shall start our story, not with the words "Once upon a time" but with the worlds…

"Damn it Fred will you please act like an adult!"

Lily Potter was frustrated. A lot of people think that once you are dead world like 'frustration' cease to exist. Unfortunately this is not true and there is a very simple explanation. One cannot have peace without frustration, just as one cannot have good without bad. Therefore in Death (for we are in a location) there are all sorts of emotions. There are pockets where everyone has every emotions, then there are ones where everything is happy, and finally the ones where a person is always sad.

But Lily Potter did not know, or did not care about the pockets of emotion. She was too busy trying to get Fred Weasley off her table.

Yes Lily Potter had a table (she shared with James Potter) it was brown with four legs and usually had a flower in the center. Most people in that pocket of death had a table, a lot of them had beds and walls as well, but no one had a door, there were only openings.

Today there was no flower sitting on Lily's table, but instead a young man with bright red hair who was standing upon the table singing…badly.

"Everything is beautiful! The cotton field! The open road!" the boy shouted at the top of his lungs. He was signing to laughter, James Potter and Sirius Black sat upon a blue sofa falling over from the great gulps of air they were trying to take in.

"Honestly." Lily huffed, "How immature can you be?"

Fred stop signing and smiling jumped down from the table. He left no marking on the table, nor on the floor which he landed on.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your peace Lily." And it was true Lily had been in another 'room' when the singing has penetrated her skull.

"Why where you singing that horrid song anyway?" Lily asked walking over to where her flowers had been knocked onto the ground.

There was no answer and when Lily looked up Sirius and James had a guilty look on their face and Fred was shuffling his feet.

Lily narrowed her eyes "You didn't."

"I'm sorry Lily dear it's just that we were-"James Potter began holding out a hand.

"What have I told you about making bets!" Lily said her voice with a touch of anger in it, but only a touch (anger was very small in that pocket).

"Well Lil's what else are we suppose to do?" Sirius asked his feet crossed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't know! What did you used to do?" Lily said exasperated. She instantly regretted asking as Sirius sat up a smirk on his handsome face.

"Fred!" he asked turning to the boy "Do you remember how to make fireworks?"

Fred's eyes lit up instantly "Yes! But do you have-"

"We have everything!" it was James who had stood "There is a ton of stuff down by my parents."

"James…" Lily warned

"Oh it will be fine Lil's we are just going to fill the sky with color? What harm can that have?"

Now you may be wondering what harm could come to anyone. After all they are all dead are they not? But it is like I said before Death is a place and once dead you live there, this does not mean that there are not places past Death. There are, and they are much harder to get to. People come from those places every now and then and walk among the pockets, but they are rarely seen and when they are they vanish instantly.

"Yes well…" Lily began biting her lip.

"We will be fine dear, we are all grown up after all." James said with a smile and a kiss on her cheek. Lily smiled, they had been all grown up at one point but here in Death, where there really was no 'age' it was hard to retain that idea of responsibility you used to have.

"Okay fine, but I am planning on cooking tonight and I don't want my kitchen obliterated this time."

"No worried Lily." Fred said with a smile and a wink "We would never threaten your cooking."

Lily grinned. She loved to cook, one of the only reasons she had been given a kitchen. Food was not an essential in Death but it was a joy, and there was always quite a bit of that.

The boys, or men as we should call them, where soon leaving heading in the direction where they knew Remus Lupin to be. Lily smiled as she watched them leave seeing Fred's red hair bobbing in the distance.

Lily sighed it was nice to look out for someone again and she was glad to be able to.

A sudden thought occurred to Lily that made her frown and she stood walking to the room she had previously been in. Here she pulled out a piece of almost transparent paper and a pen. Placing the pen on the paper she wrote a short note. Once completed she took the note to the window brought the paper to her lips and blew. The paper floated away vanishing almost instantly. Lily smiled, a sad little smile, but it was little because sad didn't belong in that pocket either.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was crying again and it was Harry who found her this time. For a moment he hesitated thinking about leaving the room, but then he heard her cry<p>

"…no one to take care of him, his mother isn't there."

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said walking up to her. She was holding a picture of a young Fred and George sobbing.

"He's all alone Harry. None of his family are with him, not that I wish that upon any of them but… what if he is alone?"

"He's not alone Mrs. Weasley. Someone will take care of him, just like you take care of me."

Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder as she hugged the boy she considered a son.

"I forgot Harry, I forgot. Lily will take care of him." Molly smiled after a while, drawing herself away and saying what she somehow knew was true.

Fin.

**Okay so I have NO idea where this story came from. I was planning on doing something about Lily taking care of Fred and Molly taking care of Harry in little flashbacks or something but this…. yeah no idea where is came from. It's very strange but I realize that I really like it. Does that ever happen to you? You write and end up with something you never intended to have? Hahaha. **

**Please leave me a review! They build confidence and smiles! **


End file.
